wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Bomber
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Related Special Ops Related Missions Additional Facts *At Level 6 and above, the Suicide Bomber can run almost as fast as the Rocket Buggy . This makes them useful for taking out Mortar Turret's. *One Suicide Bomber at Level 1 can destroy a Level 1 Challenger with full health. *2 Suicide Bombers Level 10+ can take a Level 8 Mega Tank. *To avoid Suicide Bombers, 'Snipers can be used in Platoons. *If an attacking Platoon contains Infantry Units and is being rushed by a[[ R.U.B.I| R.U.B.I.]] controlled Suicide Bomber a single Infantry Unit sent running towards him will cause the Suicide Bomber to detonate before reaching the rest of the platoon. *3 Suicide Bombers are awarded to New Players on Day 3 of the "Spoils of War". *If playing on Facebook, the Suicide Bomber is modeled under the game and removes the detonator to look like a thumbs-up. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *WC Update 2011-09-09 - Everything is quicker (mostly) 'Known Issues' Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : *Suicide Bombers now correctly damage large groups. *19th Oct - Suicide bombers circling buildings and pausing. *Suicide bombers getting out of sync between attacker and defender. Forum Discussion Links : * Tactical Uses ( Opinions ) 'In Attacking' *Turrets can sense the damage capability of a unit so its a poor option to use it with Riflemen or Heavy Gunners. *The best advice would be to use them in different squad no matter what! *They can be best used in two possible ways: **Have something take damage which has higher health and then deploy the suicide bomber squad, while the unit of yours take damage, the suicide bomber will destroy the selected target. **Deploy them with units in same squad which has higher damage or DPS while the turrets shoots these units Suicide Bombers can take the turrets out. *Need to dodge some unfriendly fire? Use a Suicide Bomber to draw Mortar Tower (Mortar Turret) heat and distract the enemy -- they're extremely resistant to mortar fire and their speed makes them ideal for the task. 'In Defending' *As Suicide Bombers cannot hit air, it is strongly advisable to pair them with Anti Air units. *The best defense with these can be done by hiding them around your base and turning on the "normal mode" or "aggresive mode" as the "stand ground mode" will get them killed as soon as it gets in range of the enemy platoons. Gallery SuicideBomber-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message SuicideBomber-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Info with a Level 10 Barracks Mission-MakeASacrifice.png|Mission: Make A Sacrifice SpoilsOfWar.png|Spoils of War SpoilsOfWar-SB.png|Spoils of War - Day 3 Bonus SuicideBomber-BigPic.png|Large Pic Bomer ss.jpg File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv01(Barracks-Lv04).png|Level 1 Stats (Barracks Level 4) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv04(Barracks-Lv05).png|Level 4 Stats (Barracks Level 5) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats (Barracks Level 10) Navigation ---- Category:Infantry Category:Suicide Unit Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z